The purpose of the "Handy T" is to assist one (1) or two (2) persons in the installation of 3/8", 1/2" and 5/8" gypsum board to ceilings as a temporary support devise during installation only and until permanent attachment to ceiling members can be made.
The "Handy T" can be made of several materials, not limited to steel, fiberglass and aluminum. It will function with two (2) detachable vertical hinges attached to the Upper In-Line Support Beam with all upper connecting points to the Right/Left Support Arm Hinge being detachable. This feature was added to allow the user to exchange the 211/2" support arms for a longer size support arm.
The Extension Safety Overlap will prevent damage to the Support Arm Hinges when the machine is being closed.
The Support Spring and Load Bearing Support Pin are designed with such tension that they can easily be depressed with minimal force. They are used to lock the machine at varying heights.
The inner chamber of the unit has a Guide Track System designed to allow the Upper In-Line Support Beam smooth retraction into the Lower In-Line Support Chamber. The Upper and Lower In-Line Support Beams also have a Safety Extension Bar which helps to stabilize the Upper and Lower Beams when they are in their fully extended position.
The Height Adjustment Holes allow the Spring and Pin System to lock in place at varying heights.
The Lower Support Chamber shall house the Upper In-Line Support Beam and the Lower In-Line Support Beam. The Lower In-Line Support Beam will also function with a Spring and Pin System allowing for further height adjustments at one inch increments.
The Lower In-Line Support Beam shall be attached to the Rubber Grip and Support Shoe, which will help prevent the machine from slipping.